gods_will_be_watchingfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Ferohn-Gau
Liam Ferohn-Gau is the main antagonist in Gods Will Be Watching. He is the leader of Xenolifer. Category:Characters AppearanceCategory:Xenolifer Liam is blond and has long hair running down the right side of his face. His hair is cropped on the left side of his skull due to a cybornetic implation. His right eyes is a robotic one. Personality Liam is a visionary and the charismatic leader of Xenolifer. Liam has a laid-back, level-headed personality, often making witty speeches. He is loyal to those who are loyal to him and never leaves a friend behind. He is somewhat of a misanthrope and believes that alien slavery is wrong. History Liam, at one point, became the leader of the Xenolifer organization. His goal is to abolish slavery by killing four billion humans. Story In Chapter 1: Self-Justified Sacrifices, Liam, along with Shaman, Jack and Burden break into a computer room on a Hollistic Empire ship and take four scientists as hostages. Jack blocks the door and keeps the imminent guards at bay while Shaman performs a hacking maneuver. Liam tells the hostages that he is going to retrieve their data on the Medusea Virus. He then entrusts Burden with the responsibility of keeping the guard under control and to lead the team in their mission. Afterwards, he plugs himself in a machine in order to perform the hack. Once it is complete, the guards shoot a gas bomb inside the room. When the fog dissipates, Burden and Jack are seen arrested, while Liam beams a gun at the guards and Shaman is escaping. Burden commands them to go, and Liam promises not to let them die there. In Chapter 2: 20 Days Of Empty Words, Liam sneaks into the cell Jack and Burden are shackled on the 2nd night. Liam informs them that they are being held in a prison located in a wandering moon belonging to the Hollistic Empire. Liam tells them that in order to get them out, they'll have to endure 20 days of torture. He will, however, bring every night either painkillers, healing kits or information. Burden chooses each night which one he prefers. On the 9th night, he comes back once again, and after Burden has made his choice, the wall explodes and he falls unconcious. In Chapter 3: Everdusk, Liam tracks Burden and the Everdusk team back to a cave in Sineicos. Liam holds them at gunpoint along with Shaman and an unnamed soldier. Liam confronts Burden about his betrayal to Xenolifer and the fact that he was in an undercover operation for the Everdusk. Burden tries to excuse himself but Liam claims that he has no hard-feelings. Liam reveals that he is aware that they're trying to find a cure for the Medusea Virus. Liam forces them to find a cure within a day. Despite the protests of the team, he leaves and Shaman drops a bomb on the tunnel of the cave, which causes the exit to be closed off by tons of debris. In Chapter 6: Suicide Mission To Save The World, Liam enters a control room full of working personnel. He gives a speech about how the Constellar Federation have refused to accept their conditions, and says that they'll have to claim their goals by force. He leaves the room just after having finished his speech. After Abraham has guessed all of the passwords on the computer, Liam is seen floating in outer space with an exosuit, and he then breaches the room through the window. In Chapter 7: Nemesis, Liam and Burden face off. The two fight until a massive explosion occurs, destroying most of the room and leaving them exposed to outer space. Their suits still provide them with oxygen though. The fight proceeds, with Burden gaining terrain and pushing Liam closer to the edge. Eventually, Burden gives Liam a powerful kick that sends him sliding towards the edge of the ship. Liam is kneeled, his exosuit sparkling from the damage received and malfunctioning. Liam calls Burden a legend. Burden confesses that Liam is a better fighter and the sole reason he won is because he fought Liam a million times before. Liam is confused and asks for an explanation. Burden explains that everytime he dies, he wakes up in a desert on Legin, and his life loops back to that moment. Liam says that if he's fought him a million times and only beat him on a sole occasion, than that was the first time he had that dilemma. He says to him, "Choose.". He asks Burden in his cause is that wrong, but Burden says he doesn't care and that he's providing humanity with the last choice he'll ever make. CHOOSE EVERDUSK If Burden chooses the Everdusk, he'll switch on a beacon and send it in their direction. Burden says a sad goodbye to Liam and says that he believed in him all along. Burden jumps off into outer space. Liam tries to catch him but isn't successful. Liam just lowers his head as Burden floats away. CHOOSE XENOLIFER If Burden chooses Xenolifer, he'll grab the beacon, doesn't switch it on and then tosses it in Liam's direction. Burden says a sad goodbye to Liam and says that he believed in him all along. Burden jumps off into outer space. Liam tries to catch him but isn't successful. Liam just lowers his head as Burden floats away. Relationships * Shaman - Shaman is Liam's right hand man in everything concerning Xenolifer. * Sergeant Burden - Burden had been a member of Xenolifer for three years undercover, and he taught Liam many, many things. Even beyond the disguise, he respected Liam and his cause and admired him, albeit the circumstances forced him to fight him. * Corporal Jack Maslow - Jack had been a member of Xenolifer for three years undercover. Beyond the disguise though, Jack was never fond of Liam. Trivia * Liam's last name, Ferohn-Gau, means liberator in the Op'Mahun tongue. Quotes * "Is my cause so wrong? Is saving Gactus VII worth perpetuating the power of the Constellar Federation? Or should we give a fair chance to the rest of lives you're relinquishing every time you stop me?" * "You really deserve the title of 'Legend'." * "Witness the power of my Xeno-suit." * "This is it, Burden." * "It's the beginning of the end, Burden." * "They are just living the life the Constellar Federation granted them! When we put their lifestyle in jeopardy, they will start asking themselves questions. And Xenolifer will achieve that today!"